


Dreamers

by oupster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, IN SPACE!, M/M, Other, Outer Space, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oupster/pseuds/oupster
Summary: Different stories with different characters. None of the stories are related unless otherwise stated.





	Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy my first original one-shot book! I had fun writing it!

**Day 3, Year 5067**

I wake up today, and check my watch making sure I have at least four hours before I have to meet up with Chris. So I have time to shower, put on my uniform, get ready for the day, have breakfast and all that jazz. Chris has been my best friend since before I could even remember but sadly we have different jobs so I don't get to see him often.

* * *

Before I tell you about how this day went so wrong let's start at the beginning. My name is Astra and I'm a scientist, I specialize in the space side of science like going on planet explorations, working on creating an artificial sun and working towards making the Urania a better space ship. Even though that sounds like an engineer's job, engineering is under the umbrella of science. Though it didn't used to but if you really want to know take the Science History course but lets get back on topic. Our ship is called the Urania, named after the greek goddess Urania, the goddess of astronomy. Though whoever came up with the name had the right idea because it makes a lot of sense. Since we are in space and see stars and planets on a daily basis. But sadly that sparked everyone to get the idea to name their children after greek gods, goddesses and heroes but every good thing must always come with a bad thing, I guess. Even if that isn't technically a bad thing. Generation after generation has been living on this ship since 3123 when the Earth couldn't take the pollution or global warming anymore. But by then we were just waiting to use the explosion to propel Urania into space. Since then Urania has had many upgrades but only now we are advanced enough to attempt to create a false sun. Once we complete that we will work on expanding the ship to create forests, lakes, mountains and things that could be found on Earth or in our greenhouse. Sometimes, I believe they are hiding advanced tech in their because it is so cool in there but now let's get back to the day that went wrong.

* * *

I was planning on meeting up with Chris because he is teaching me how to work at control panel 3. So that when my contract is up I could help him because he only has two hands. I would love to work with him but right now the officials aren't letting me because I am crucial to the projects since I'm one of the lead scientists. I'm jealous because while I spend my days doing sciencey stuff in the labs I can't do any of the cool stuff those who operate the control panels do. The top priority out of all the projects I am currently working on is creating a sun so we don't have to move to a new solar system every time the sun we are currently at dies. It sucks but we are getting really close but right now we are only doing calculations before we can do the fun/dangerous hands on stuff. Though that might sound really cool, I'd rather be an operator since they get to go on cool missions, like protecting the ship from invasions or aliens stowaways trying to sneak aboard and over all do what people in action movies do. Chris loves making me jealous because he knows it's been my dream job since forever. He's mean like that ... some friend I have.

Right now we are in the galaxy Mini Space, it is a weird galaxy because most of the planets are really small. Like the planets are literally beach ball size but all the planets aren't capable of hosting life. The goal today is try to stabilize the planets by adding monitor orbs with patrol H.I.S.T.O.s, one for each planet. The layout for this solar system is where we have one monitor ball and a patrol H.I.S.T.O. for each planet. This batch of monitor orbs and patrol H.I.S.T.O.s were hard to make because they had to be made really small. Oh, and by the way H.I.S.T.O. stands for Highly Intelligent Space Tech Orbs they can change their shape but most take the shape of dogs. More specifically papillon dogs, why you may ask ... well I don't have an answer for you but we have been trying to find the reason but so far have been unsuccessful.

* * *

I get into a space suit and grab one of the S.E.F. packs which is an acronym for Space Exploration Flight or Flying it doesn't really matter any ways. I get to the hatch with the rest of my team, I push open the hatch and turn on my pack, zooming to the first planet with the rest on my team. I have a control panelist in the coms advising us on the conditions, what we should be looking out for and if the monitor orbs and H.I.S.T.O.s and working properly. We each arrive to the planet we were assigned to, I was tasked with activating a monitoring orb and a H.I.S.T.O. at one of the slightly larger planets. I hold the planet because I've never been assigned to a Mini Space planet. Big mistake, I accidentally help the planet too hard cracking it into four pieces, I quickly hold the pieces together, watching them connect. But as I do that the H.I.S.T.O. manages to accidentally launch itself into space. I tell my team that before zooming off into space after the H.I.S.T.O. I get to the edge of the solar system and watch the H.I.S.T.O. return but instead of it stopping when it comes to me it instead zooms off and gets closer and closer to the white dwarf. I manage to catch it and bring it back to the planet in time, sighing in relief while telling the rest of my team. We then zoom back to Urania hoping for an anticlimactic rest of the day. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

We head to the labs to start figuring which materials would contain our artificial sun when I heard a loud boom coming from the lab working on creating a cleaner type of water. The ceiling of all the labs started to drip water, washing away all our calculations that were on the white boards. My day just keeps on getting worse and worse. I managed to wade through the water and call an engineer working on the water project to funnel all the water back to the pool but it was already too late. All the papers were ruined, all the calculations were gone and were all soaked and freezing cold. We separated all the papers and hung them to dry before we trooped back to our quarters to have a shower and change clothes. I told the rest of the team that after a disaster of a day, that the rest of the day is canceled and that we're just going to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

I have a shower and change clothes before I walk to control panel 3 to meet up with Chris for lunch we go to Five Guys which has been making burgers since 1986. It's sort of crazy that they've been here for centuries and people still love the food. Places like McDonalds didn't last very long but Starbucks still makes great coffee and Tim Hortons still makes amazing donuts and tim bits. We had a quick lunch before we walked back to control panel 3 and Chris told me that they are expecting a transport ship to be coming in today but they didn't give an exact time and that Dolos was the head of storing the shipment today. I should have also noticed that something weird was going on when his name was literally the name of the greek god of betrayal.

* * *

Chris was explaining the plan of the day to me when Dolos walked up and said, "the shipment has arrived so could you open dock 3". When Chris immediately became confused because there was no incoming warning that said a ship has arrived and it was supposed to be loading dock to but it could have been a malfunction and a miscommunication issue so Chris opened the door leading to a dock when Dolos changed into a Dire Wraith which if you didn't know is an evolutionary offshoot of the Skrulls from the Andromeda Galaxy. Like the Skrulls, the Wraiths are shapeshifters where they are able to take the forms of other creatures and inhabit their abilities. Chris and I immediately noticed this and tried to close the hatch but he jammed it so instead Chris pressed the lockdown button and I immediately alerted the other control panelists what was happening. Guards stationed themselves around every entrance or exit. Everyone capable of fighting immediately suited up and prepared for an invasion.

Chris and I immediately drawed our guns and kept them pointed at the door as the rest of the control panelists arrived to help us and then we locked the door behind us as we made what might be our last stand. Dire Wraiths streamed in and swung up to the balcony attempting to get onto higher ground to get an advantage. Some were shot down as the three panelists were killed. We all scattered behind objects that could protect us from the onslaught of enemy fire.

* * *

Some of the panelists from control panel 7 were shot down. Chris noticed some Dire Wraiths crossing the balcony and took the shot hitting all three but drawing attention to us. Chris was shot in what looked like the upper chest and slumped sideways. I pulled him away from the edge of the desk and held him in my lap. I cut off the top of his uniform quickly to take a better look at the wound and saw that he was shot in the area of the heart. I tried to stay completely calm as I inspected the would on his chest but I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping my eyes. Chris's breaths started to slow until they stopped breathing completely and I couldn't hold my tears any longer. It felt like part of me had been ripped away when Chris stopped breathing, I want to avenge him. I gently put Chris down and whispered, I'll avenge you before I grabbed his gun and put the extra magazines in my pocket. I grabbed my gun and started shooting at the Wraiths I saw on the balcony. I got to the next desk and motioned for the other panelists to join me. One guy from control panel 1 backed me up and we started moving forward shooting down any Wraiths we could find.

* * *

We managed to shoot all the Wraiths down until I heard a loud bang and saw a bolt of light streaking towards one of the panelists named Maria who I'm friends with and used to work me in the Science department. I ran towards her and jumped in front of the bolt and it striking me in the head. My head jolts back, neck snapping killing me instantly. Maria shoots the Wraith three times in the head and knelt in front on me, shut my eyes and said, "you can rest now Astra". Even though I couldn't hear because I was already dead.

* * *

I sat up and looked around when I spotted Chris. I ran over to him and tackled him in a hug and said, "you should be dead ... I should be dead. Where are we?" "I think we are in heaven or Elysium" Chris answers. I hold out my hand nervously and say, "at least we can go together." He grabs my had and gives me a blinding smile, "yeah, at least we are together." We walk off to the port that leads to an island. "At least we'll be together, even in death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to constructive criticism and prompts! I hope you enjoyed this first one-shot and I'll see you next time!


End file.
